The present invention relates to a portable memory module and more particularly to a battery-powered memory module suitable for data acquisition at remote locations.
In various oceanographic studies, it is desirable to acquire data from sensors over a relatively long period of time at remote locations. For example, the heave buoy manufactured and sold by Endeco, Inc. of Marion, Mass. under the trademark WAVETRACK is adapted to acquire historical information regarding wave height. While telemetry may be effectively used in some situations to transmit the acquired data to a ship- or land-based data acquisition system, there are also situations in which it is preferable to store the data on board the buoy for later retrieval. While tape recorders have commonly been used for such local data acquisition, such devices are mechanical in nature and, even when constructed at high cost for unattended duty, are subject to occasional failures.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a portable memory module suitable for data acquisition at remote locations; the provision of such a memory module which is suitable for incorporation into an oceanographic buoy; the provision of such a memory module which is of compact configuration and readily incorporated in an oceanographic buoy; the provision of such a memory module which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.